


Interlude

by Spike_1790



Series: Voyeurism!Verse [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spike_1790/pseuds/Spike_1790
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3rd in the Voyeurism!Verse, but not a voyeuristic piece (hence the title). Set during Hells Bells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

Xander could hear the music from the main hall. Deep breaths weren’t quite cutting it now. In less than an hour, he would be a married man. That was a scary thought. Of course he loved Anya, but the idea of being married was a bit more than he could handle. Not just because of the committing himself to a former vengeance demon for the rest of his natural life thing. In less than an hour, he would never be able to be with Spike again.

Spike. The man he’d been in a secret relationship with for the past… well, since the vamp got chipped. So what if he was cheating on Anya? She loved her money more than she loved her own fiancé. Sex with her was good, but sex with Spike was indescribable. And if he went through with this wedding…

“One more time? Last chance as a free man,” Spike had offered, less than thirty seconds ago. What choice did he have? Cupping Spike’s face in one hand, he stroked his thumb over one razor blade cheek bone, gazing into the blue eyes that sparkled with unshed tears. Spike didn’t cry. He never cried. Except when someone he loved left him- when Dru left him for a chaos demon, when Buffy left them all for a brief stay in heaven… He shouldn’t cry over Xander Harris, the Zeppo, the donut boy. Xander stroked his thumb over the softer than silk, perfect, pink lips, before capturing them in a chaste kiss. The tear that threatened to fall made good on its threat, sliding down the pale face, landing on those lips, being kissed away by his lover.

This was what mattered. Kissing Spike. Not the mob of humans and demons and witches and assorted super-powered people that passed for friends and family, there to watch him get married to his fiancée; To witness a sacred bond between man and ex-demon. Not his fiancée, who had driven him near mad thanks to her seating charts and worries about catering. This, kissing Spike, this was sacred. This mattered.

Spike’s hands slid under Xander’s tuxedo jacket, pulling the brunette closer to him. The kiss deepened, but neither was sure who did that. Hands pulled at clothing, untucking shirts and unbuttoning buttons. Spike’s left hand found its way into Xander’s pants, squeezing the rapidly hardening cock in a way that made Xander moan.  

A gasp from the doorway made them look up. In the second they made eye contact, Xander was sure that the look on Anya’s face would haunt his dreams for years. A combination of sorrow, anger, hurt and betrayal, dressed up in a pretty white dress, surrounded by friends and bridesmaids and one skinny blonde guy Xander didn’t recognise.

“Xander?” Anya’s voice was shaky, making Xander feel a hundred times worse. The blonde guy gave them a smug look, one that screamed ‘I did this’. Xander turned his attention to the man.

“Who are you?”

“Andrew. I’m one of your arch nemisiseses… nemiseses… I’m a super villain.”

“And your super power is, what? Disrupting weddings?”

“My super power is, erm… uh… That’s not the point! Spike should be with me, not you. You could never love him like I do. You won’t even leave your girlfriend for him.”

Anya looked between the three men, trying to work out just what was going on. “You love him? You love Spike?”

Andrew and Xander answered together. “Yes.”

Spike’s eyes went comically wide. “You love me? Why didn’t you say before? Your timing is bollocks.”

“Yes, it is. You’re marrying _me!_ ” Anya screeched, “And nothing- _nothing_ –will get in the way of _my_ wedding! So get out there and _be my husband!”_

“Anya, I can’t do this. I can’t marry you.”

“Why not? All you have to do is stand up there and say ‘I do’. It’s easy!”

“I cant marry you because I’m not in love with you. I love you as a friend, but I’m not in love with you. I’m in love with him. I’m sorry, Ahn. I really am. I know you probably hate me right now, and you have every right to do so. But its better to end this now than end up with a shitty marriage like my parents had, right?”

Anya looked at him, eyes blazing with fury. “You’re right. I do hate you. And you’ll pay for this, Xander Harris. I’ll make sure of that.”

When the crowd dispersed, and Anya was left alone, in tears, Andrew took a chance.

“I can help you make them pay.”

“How?” she asked, genuinely curious.

“Technology is good thing. I have enough info on the pair of them to make them both hurt. You in?”

“I’m in.”


End file.
